When Path's Cross
by Salamence Rider
Summary: Two new vamps join the Cullen Crew. Both OCs, set right before the Cullens go to the northwest the first time. Please read! Rated T because I couldn't tell if it was K or T, if you can, please give me help...


**Hiya! This is my first one-shot attempt. Please read, then review. **

My white-gloved fingers danced over the piano as my eyes focused lazily on the music in front of me. I didn't need the music; I knew this song by heart, but the piece was given to me only a few hours ago and I must keep up appearances. I reached the end of the page and the young girl standing next to me warily did her job: page turning for the famed Aurelia Heart, master pianist of only eighteen.

I raised my gaze, casting my eyes about the throng of people waltzing to the tune I still played. "Humans are so predictable." I mulled to myself. "They get entranced by the silliest things: money, sex, looks, even an incredibly simple tune. I had all of them under a spell, I could tell all of the humans to jump into the channel, and the room would empty. All except for three: myself, my partner, and the young man I searched for. I narrowed my thought channel; slowly striping away the meaningless thoughts of the woman, the older men, and finally found the one I searched for. "So goes by Edward Cullen…" I mused. I found him across the hall, aimlessly swilling a flute of untouched champagne.

"Come to the piano after the song is finished." I urged my desire onto his sub-consciousness. "The lady playing wishes to speak with you."

"What do you want, miss?" He shot back making eye contact with me.

I recoiled, not expecting that. "Please." It wasn't begging; it was a demand. My fingers continued to glide over the keys of the piano.

"Fine, I'll be there." He replied turning away and breaking our contact.

"Matthew, he's coming." I made eye contact with a boy around my apparent age slick, sandy-blonde hair. He nodded his reply.

I struggled to keep up the correct tempo, surprising myself with the apparent need to speak with this Edward. I played the final chords and the party's host came up to the piano. All eyes focused on him as he grabbed my gloved hand and pulled me to my feet, leading me to the front of the piano, revealing the fact that I was clad in a high-necked, three quarter length sleeve, floor-length satin gown of deep red, creating a striking contrast to my ice-white skin. I flashed the crowd a smile as the host announced me and I gave a small courtesy toward him and the crowd.

"Miss Heart, would you like to take a few minutes reprieve, and then continue with your playing?" The host asked.

Another courtesy. "Of course. Thank you very much." I replied, my voice still had a slight French accent, despite the fact that I left France, supposedly, when I was 7.

He released my hand reluctantly and I strode away, back toward the piano. I sat again at the piano and awaited Edward and Matthew to come over.

"Miss Heart?" I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes. And you must be Edward Cullen. Can we talk? I believe that we have much in common."

He offered me his elbow. "It would be an honor."

I rested my arm in his and we walked forward and outside, into the back garden. "I know what you are." I stated, keeping my voice monotone.

"Yes, as do I." He replied in the same tone.

"And I've noticed your eyes. They match that of my partner and me."

"Yes, topaz. Which means, I take it, all of us have eaten recently?"

"Last night, actually. I like to eat before I perform. I had one incident that now forces me do that. Clumsy humans…" I muttered under my breath.

Edward laughed. "Yes, they can be very clumsy. So I take it that you and your," he paused, "partner, partake in the same fashion as me and my family."

"Yes. I believe that I know your thoughts, just as you know mine. But there is a difference between us." I stated.

"Really? And what is that?" He replied.

"I can change thoughts. Well, I can implant a new thought into the subconsciousness of people; them and us. Also, I can use my music to put a mass control over humans."

"Ahh, so that would be all of the guests seem so entranced by you. And why you are so," he paused to find the correct word, "popular."

I laughed. "Well, partially because of my extra ability. But I believe the other reason is obvious." I flashed my perfect white smile.

"Miss Heart!" called a voice I knew very well. Matthew approached me, bowed, and then made eye contact with me. "Good evening."

I bowed my head. "Good evening, Mister Dalton. This is my new aquantince," I gestured to Edward, "Mister Edward Cullen."

Edward stuck a black gloved hand and was received by a similarly gloved hand. "Nice to meet you Mister Dalton. You may call me Edward."

Matthew smiled. "Please, call me Matthew."

I re-entered the conversation. "Edward," he looked at me, "after this party, I would like for you and your family to come over to my apartment. Will you speak to them for me? I'd prefer not to have any…input on the matter."

He bowed. "It would be my pleasure." He returned to an upright position and left.

"So that's him? That's who you heard the other day?" Matthew asked, taking my elbow.

"Yes, it is. And there's more." Matthew cast me a questioning eye. "What?"

"He's like me." Matthew stopped moving. "Except that he can't manipulate thoughts like I can. But I think he can hear more. I'm not sure; I'll need to ask him."

"Do you know how many will be coming over?"

I closed my eyes. "Uh…four, I think. No, wait, six. He's telling six different people."

"Six… I'll need to rearrange a little. I don't think we have enough space for more than 3… I'll be going now. When can I expect you?"

"No more than an hour and a half. I'll see if I can cut it to an hour, though."

We paused at the entrance to the main hall. Matthew laid a gentle hand on my cheek. "See you soon, then." He kissed my ice-cold forehead with equally cold lips.

"Yes. Goodbye."

I returned inside. Once I returned, Edward blasted a thought out to me. "My family and I will follow you once you leave."

"Good. We leave in no more than an hour and a half." I returned to my seat at the piano and waited for the host to introduce me again. He did in time and I then began to play again. A soft melody was emited from the piano, and I closed my eyes, getting lost in the tune.

An hour passed and I finished my third tune. "Miss Heart?" the host asked as he approached.

"Yes?" I asked looking up.

"Do you have time for one more? Or do you wish to be done for the evening?"

"Yes, I'll play one more. But then I really must be going."

"Alright. Thank you so much for you time tonight."

I flashed him a smile. "It's no problem." I began to play my last tune, a bouncy tune.

It ended ten minutes later and the host appeared again. "Let's hear another round of applause for New York's own, Aurelia Heart!" the audience clapped and I curtsied slightly before walking out to where my car was to be.

"Miss Heart!" called a voice. "Miss Heart, please wait!"

I turned to face gim. "Yes, what is it?"

"Will you ride with me and my family? We are great fans." That is what his voice said. His thoughts, directee toward me, said_ My name is Carlisle Cullen, Edward is my son, of sorts. He told me that you invited us over, and we accept._

"I'd love to." I replied.

Edward offered me his arm. "My sister and mother will be joining us at your apartment, is that alright?" _They didn't come with us to the party._

_He is correct._ Carlisle added, guess our thoughts. _Esme, my wife, and our other daughter stayed home tonight. We had no idea that you'd be here. I sent word for them to come._

A larger man came up to me. He bowed to me sharply and smiled a goofy grin. "My name's Emmett, Edward's brother." He said. _So you read minds like Edward does?_

"Yes." I muttered. I turned to face all three of them. "My partner, Matthew, went ahead to prepare our apparment." We all entered the car. "Go to 15th Ave., then go to the third house on the left." I said to the driver.

We rode in silence. 25 minutes later, the driver stopped. "Here you are, Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you, John." Carlisle said to him. He exited first, then helped me out of the car.

"Thank you." The four of us walked forward toward my house. I slid a key out from under a mat and opened it. "Come in. When will the others be here?"

"We're here." Said a light, femine voice. I turned to see a tall blonde and a medium brunette staring at me. "I'm Esme. Carlisle is my husband."

"And I'm Rosalie. Emmett is my husband." stated the blonde. _So you're the new mind-reader..._

"Yes, I am. My name is Aurelia Heart. Matthew is my partner, he's in the living room." I turned, waving a hand for them follow. They did, and I led them into our living room.

"Aurelia?" came a voice at my approach. I loved the sound of this voice. This voice had been with me for nearly 200 years. The voice made me feel that everything would be fine, despite the cercomstances.

I smiled as Matthew stood and ran toward me. We hated to be seperated, it made time pass even slower than usual. Matthew and I met in the middle, his long arms totally covering me. My head, due to the fact I was shorter than him, rested right on his chest. A soft hand stroked my silver hair gently.

_We have company, my darling. Now is not the time_...His thoughts reached out to mine.

_Could you two get a room or something_? Shot Edward.

_I'm aware, I invited them, and you, after all_. I shot back to Edward and Matthew.

I stepped back from our embrace and laced my hand into his. "Everyone, this is Matthew Dalton, my partner." Matthew bowed. "Matthew, this is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and you've already met Edward." I gestured to each in turn. "They are...like us."

All of us stared for a minute, topaz eyes meeting topaz. _What is your family's problem? Why don't they say anything._ I asked Edward.

_Why don't you or Matthew say anything?_ He shot back.

_What more is there to say?_ I sighed. "I was born in Paris, France in 1771. When I was eighteen, both of my parents died during the Storming of the Bastille. I was near-by when it happened, and I was gravely injured in the Storming. A doctor came to me, told me I was dying, and that all they could do for me is bandange my wounds and wait. He asked if I was against going home, that they needed the bed I was in. I said yes. Two days later, he found me." I sighed. I hated this part of my story. I couldn't tell the rest, so I sent the flashes of my memory to all of them: the man that came and saved me, the pain, the thirst, the realization of what I was, the fear when I first learned of my ability, the choice to stop drinking blood, the lonliness. "It took me twenty-five years to become solely dependant on animal blood. By then, I had moved to Russia, where Siberia now stands. There, I found Matthew. We shared the same views, same diet, the same loves. He had the same ability as one of mine: both he and I can contol the mind through the medium of music. Now, nearly 150 years later, we're here, together." We both smiled. "We've been clean for nearly that entire time. My last real feed was over 100 years ago."

"And mine was shortly before that." Matthew interupted. "My story isn't as interesting. Someone had to feed, I was near-by, and now." He gestured to himself. "Now I'm here, like this." Matthew pointed to two couches and loveseat that he had arranged. "Please, will you all come, and sit?" Matthew led me over to the loveseat and we sat. I let our shoulders' rub, me partially leaning on him. It was a habit from trying to keep appearences.

Carlisle and Esme were the first to sit on a couch, followed by Edward. Emmett and Rosalie moved to sit on the other couch. "Would you like to hear our tales? None of them are happy, but then," Carlisle's eyes shone with compassion, "but whose is?"

I smiled. I like Carlisle. All of them went around and shared their tale.

"I just have one question: how long are you here?" Matthew asked.

"We leave in a few weeks. We've been here nearly 5 years."

"May we join you?" I locked eyes with Matthew. "We've been thinking about heading west, toward the Washington Territory."

"It's fine with me." Carlisle stated. All of the others murmered in agreement. "Then it's descided." He stood and offered a hand to Matthew and I. "Welcome to the Cullen family."

**So this is it! I'll have a sequal up soon...I think. Please read and review!**


End file.
